


Appa cares

by Carolofthebell



Category: Avatar the Last Airbender - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, Fanart, Nap Time, Towards the Sun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolofthebell/pseuds/Carolofthebell
Summary: This was inspired by chapter 17 of Towards the Sun by Muffinlance, an amazing fic that everyone should read! <3





	Appa cares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Towards the Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252807) by [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/pseuds/MuffinLance). 



https://carolofthebell.tumblr.com/post/186232843717/fanart-for-chapter-18turtleducks-dont-care-of 


End file.
